beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 42
is the 42nd (23rd full) episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 186th episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on June 4, 2013 in South Korea and in the United States on January 4th, 2014. This is episode 4 of the 7 lost episodes never aired in Japan. Plot After defeating the Dark Fortress' guard, Zyro and Co. finally infiltrate the DNA headquarters but are immediately confronted by the DNA Bladers. Although DNA are prepared to prevent Zyro and his friends from defeating Kira Hayama, they later are determined to bypass them. Subsequently every Blader launch their Beyblades into battle as Zyro Kurogane starts with his Samurai Ifrit W145CF tackling Yoshio Iwayama's Bandit Golem DF145BS into the air but Spike Bourne joins in by commanding Thief Girago WA130HF to smash Ifrit. Shinobu Hiryuin battles Genjūro Kamegaki but Ninja Salamander SW145SD is no match for Bandit Genbu F230TB and its two helpers. On the other hand, Ren Kurenai and her Thief Phoenix E230GCF are powerful enough to continuously defeat multiple generic Beys from the DNA troops. Subsequently, Zyro encourage his teammates to work together and exterminate all other DNA Beyblades; being successful in doing so. Maru then suggests they all split up to cover more ground in the DNA household so tracking Kira can be easier and they agree. Genjūro, Spike and Arrow are not satisfied and chase Zyro and Co. and yet, the latter do not know Team Garcias are watching their every move through surveillance cameras. Ren and Eight chose the same path but after eliminating many more DNA trainees, discover Enzo Garcia has blocked their route through Beyblade-proof metal doors. Unable to escape, the two trap themselves in a dead-end once Spike and Arrow have caught up to them with an army of more DNA trainers. Despite their best efforts in sending out Thief Phoenix and Pirate Orojya 145D, electricity originating from the DNA stronghold roofs strike the tops - forcing them to battle each other without their owners' commands. Spike soon launches Girago to destroy Phoenix while Arrow's Archer Wyvern 145WB does the same to Orochi. After Pirate Orochi lands from a Wyvang attack, Captain Arrow launches the Arrow Tornado Special Move which throws Phoenix and Orochi's owners against a wall. Meanwhile, Shinobu runs a solo route only to confront Genjūro. They engage in battle but Genjūro encases Genbu and Salamander in a giant, glass cage which only makes matters worse. Genbu jumps across multiple points in the cage and smash lands Salamander, knocking the flaming reptile away. Despite Salamander landing, Genjūro's strategy involves repeating the same technique again and again - with Ninja Salamander helpless as Shinobu is forced to watch his Beyblade being assaulted to no end. Zyro and Maru however, discover a door that upon entering gaze at a familiar sight. They discover the Beystadium previously used during Zyro's Synchrome Battle against Kira. Yoshio enters through an opposite door to announce their Beybattle, and Zyro complies. Samurai Ifrit and Golem do battle but the former find itself knocked back from the first strike. After more smashes which do nothing to the Golem, Maru discovers the problem: Yoshio's Beyblade is a Synchrome. Instead of using Bandit Golem, Yoshio reveals how he took Kira's Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD after Kira abandoned it for future uses. Now with it, Yoshio created Behemoth-Golem DF145BS, an unstoppable force Zyro cannot overcome with a Synchrome-less Beybattle Top. Elsewhere, Gingka Hagane awakens to shockingly find out he is chained to a wall after Baihu played the booby trap and stole his Beyblade. Gingka horridly watches Yoshio beating Zyro, a helpless Shinobu versus Genjūro and Ren and Eight playing victim to Spike and Captain Arrow. When the Legendary Blader attempts to free himself, his arms are electrocuted as a result. Subsequently his old enemy, Doji appears which shocks Gingka from not seeing him since seven years ago when he was 12-years-old. Gingka exclaims how Doji should be deceased, but Doji tells him it is quite the opposite and explains how Merci revived him - converting Doji into a hologram and details DNA's future plans. Gingka knows Doji and DNA will not get away with this but is again electricity-shocked after another attempt at leaving; which only pleases Doji, whom manically laughs. Whilst Zyro still struggles with Yoshio, Shinobu continues against Genjūro. After a hit from Genbu where Salamander hits the glass case, its owner notices a small crack inflicted. Acknowledging this, the Invincible Salamander will have his Beyblade hit the glass points with more force in order, to successfully, crack open the glass cage and free itself. Shniobu finishes off Genjuro with Excellent Scorching Ring Attack and eliminates Genbu along with severely burning its owner. Ren and Eight are still suffering at the hands of Spike and Captain Arrow, though. Just when Thief Girago and Archer Wyvern plan to issue a final hit against them, a nearby door explosion sees two familiar Beyblades enter: Archer Griffin C145S and Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF. The surprise alarms all spectators, including Gingka and Doji as Sakyo Kurayami and Takanosuke Shishiya crash the party. Returning from their intensive training for the cancelled second Beyblade World Championship, Sakyo and Takanosuke were irritated; as so, will destroy the organization responsible for the cancellation: DNA. The Bladers of Air prove their point when Archer Griffin and Ronin Dragoon instantly wipe out their enemies; all the DNA Bladers' Beys have crashed to the ceilings, saving the Crimson Challenger and the younger Unabara. Sakyo and Takanosuke retract their Beyblades and take their leaveance. Zyro continues to battle Yoshio and is being struck with a powerful hammer-like blow from Behemoth-Golem. Yoshio laughs at this and Zyro attempts to use his own attack power which does hold against Behemoth-Golem, but Maru knows that it is futile. Shinobu bursts in with his Salamander and launches it into the stadium, making the battle somewhat even as it is now 2 against 2-in-1. Sakyo and Takanosuke head towards Zyro and Shinobu's battle with Yoshio and offer their help. Deeming this an unfair fight, Sakyo and Takanosuke announce their Air Synchrome Bey: Griffin Dragoon LW160BSF. The two inform Zyro and the gang how they will take care of Yoshio and they can move on to defeating DNA. Appreciative of this, Zyro, Maru, and Shinobu leave the stadium. Now as a trio, they continue their infiltration to finding Kira. Gingka also converses with Doji, assuring how Zyro and Co. will succeed but Doji says otherwise. With the sound of 3, 2, 1, Sakyo and Yoshio launch their Synchrome Beybattle Tops into action. With the Behemoth Golem tackling the Griffin Dragoon. Major Events *Zyro and Co. infiltrate the Dark Fortress and split up. *Shinobu duels against Genjūrō and snags a victory. *Zyro has a battle against Yoshio and his Behemoth Golem DF145BS but is interrupted by Shinobu and later Sakyo. *Ren and Eight fight Spike, Captain Arrow, and many DNA Bladers but Sakyo and Takanosuke save Ren and Eight by defeating their opponents. *Sakyo and Takanosuke create their Synchrome: Griffin Dragoon LW160BSF to combat Yoshio's. *Zyro, Maru, and Shinobu continue their search to finding Kira. Characters *Zyro and Co. **Zyro Kurogane **Maru **Shinobu Hiryuin **Eight Unabara **Ren Kurenai **Gingka Hagane **Sakyo Kurayami **Takanosuke Shishiya *DNA **Yoshio Iwayama **Genjūro Kamegaki **Spike Bourne **Captain Arrow **Team Garcias **Doji **Baihu Xiao (flashback) **DNA Bladers Beyblades *Samurai Ifrit W145CF *Ninja Salamander SW145SD *Pirate Orochi 145D *Thief Phoenix E230GCF *Bandit Golem DF145BS *Bandit Genbu F230TB *Archer Wyvern 145WB *Thief Girago WA130HF *Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF *Archer Griffin C145S *Griffin Dragoon LW160BSF *Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD *Behemoth Golem DF145BS *DNA Beys Featured Beybattles New Zyro Kurogane , Shinobu Hiryuin , Eight Unabara , Ren Kurenai (Samurai Ifrit W145CF, Ninja Salamander SW145SD , Pirate Orochi 145D, Thief Phoenix E230GCF) vs. Yoshio Iwayama, Genjuro, Spike Bourne, Captain Arrow, DNA Bladers (Bandit Golem DF145BS , Bandit Genbu F230TB , Thief Girago WA130HF , Archer Wyvern 145WB, DNA beys ) = No Outcome Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs. Yoshio Iwayama (Behemoth Golem DF145BS ) = Interrupted by Shinobu Zyro Kurogane and Shinobu Hiryuin (Samurai Ifrit W145CF , Ninja Salamander SW145SD ) vs. Yoshio Iwayama (Behemoth Golem DF145BS ) = Interrrupted by Sakyo and Takanosuke Sakyo Kurayami (Griffin Dragoon LW160BSF ) vs. Yoshio Iwayama (Behemoth Golem DF145BS ) = continued next episode... Shinobu Hiryuin (Ninja Salamander SW145SD) vs. Genjuro Kamegaki (Bandit Genbu F230TB ) = Shinobu Hiryuin and Ninja Salamander SW145SD Ren Kurenai and Eight Unabara (Thief Phoenix E230GCF , Pirate Orochi 145D ) vs. Captain Arrow , Spike Bourne , DNA Bladers (Archer Wyvern 145WB , Thief Girago WA130HF , DNA Beys) = Interrupted by Sakyo and Takanosuke Sakyo Kurayami and Takanosuke Shishiya (Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF , Archer Griffin C145S) vs. Captain Arrow , Spike Bourne , DNA Bladers (Archer Wyvern 145WB , Thief Girago WA130HF , DNA Beys) = Sakyo Kurayami and Takanosuke Shishiya and Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF , Archer Griffin C145S Special Moves used *Arrow Tornado *Excellent Scorching Ring Attack Gallery Trivia Video